


Death and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

by PixelByPixel



Series: Death Takes a Holiday [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (It's too easy really), Alcohol doesn't hurt, Another unanswered prayer, Azrael misses her wings, Chocolate cake heals all, Gen, Maze and Azrael working together, Maze inspires Dan-torment, Minor Violence, Mother-daughter drama, Obligatory Neil Gaiman reference, Obligatory Smurfs reference, Really just a lot of drama, Sibling Bonding, Sibling drama, Trixie is cute as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/pseuds/PixelByPixel
Summary: Azrael and Lucifer have a disagreement. Things go downhill from there, but eventually there is cake.





	1. In Which a Conversation Goes Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Hat tip to Judith Viorst for the title.

Azrael leaned over the edge of the penthouse balcony, arms braced to push herself as far out as possible, eyes closed. Lucifer, coming into the penthouse, paused at the sight, then quietly moved to the balcony. "Everything all right?" he queried lightly.

Azrael started, and Lucifer's hand shot out to grab her before she could overbalance. 'Thanks," she said, taking a shaky step back from the balcony's edge. "That could have been embarrassing."

"Not to mention messy," Lucifer agreed. "Having a rough day?"

Azrael considered her answer as she followed Lucifer into the penthouse. "Nothing particularly awful happened," she said finally. "Just... missing home is all. Missing my wings. Wanted to feel the wind on my face."

"Ah." Lucifer poured himself a drink, then gestured with the bottle. "Want some? Or something else?"

Azrael shook her head, with a faint smile. "I don't think Chloe would be amused if I showed up smelling of alcohol."

Lucifer looked over. "Is that tonight, then?"

Azrael got herself a glass of water, then folded herself into a chair. "Sure is. I'm all set to go." She gestured toward the backpack next to her chair, decorated with Azrael from The Smurfs. "The humans named a cartoon cat after me," she said, looking amused. "Of course, the cat is male _and_ evil, but it's something."

Lucifer considered the backpack. "Good likeness," he teased. Azrael made a face at him, but he continued, "How are you paying for all this? Or are you paying?"

"I'm paying, "Azrael replied. "No stealing, that's one of the big ones."

Lucifer shook his head, dismissing the rule. "Yes, but where are you getting the money?" Azrael hesitated over her answer, and Lucifer said, with a grin, "Now you're trying to think of the most outrageous answer possible."

"It's really annoying when you do that," Azrael replied, shaking her head, though she smiled. "Nobody likes a show-off."

Lucifer laughed. "Plenty of people do, just depends what you're showing off. Seriously, though, do you need money, little sis? I've got plenty."

Azrael shook her head. "I'm doing okay, but thanks. As for where I got it... you won't laugh?"

"No promises, but I'll do my best."

Azrael curled a little more into the corner of her chair. "Uri helped me make some investments," she explained. "He saw the patterns, told me where to put the money."

"How'd you talk him into that?" Lucifer queried.

Azrael's smile held an edge of wistfulness. "I'd mentioned that having money would be useful, as much as I was here for my job, and he offered. He could be helpful when it suited him. He wasn't always... who he became." Her voice softened, grew thoughtful. "I think it was hard on him, knowing what would happen. Do you know," she added, looking up with another small smile, "The day Amenadiel took Mom to Hell, I was upset. I went walking, and came upon Uriel."

"Let me guess," Lucifer said crisply. "Uriel offered his _boundless_ wisdom, and you felt better."

Azrael shook her head, gaze distant. "He told me he knew it was going to happen, and I hit him."

That caught Lucifer's attention. "You hit Uriel?"

"Pretty sure he let me do it, what with the whole pattern thing," Azrael admitted, with a nod. "Just the once, but it helped. Uri, well..." She risked a glance at Lucifer, but he was studying his drink. "He understood some things."

Lucifer looked up, eyebrows lifting sardonically, "I don't really remember him as the understanding sort."

"Well," Azrael began. "No. You wouldn't." She hesitated, then added, "You didn't exactly have much of an opportunity to see him lately. Except for, well, that last time."

"Yes," Lucifer said, a note of irony creeping into his voice. "And we all know how well that turned out. Do enlighten me, dear sister, how brother Uriel was _so_ understanding."

Azrael took a deep breath, then got to her feet. She crossed to where Lucifer was standing and got a glass, filling it and then topping off Lucifer's drink as well. She took a long drink, her expression wary.

"Thought you said the Detective wouldn't approve," Lucifer observed, though he pulled his refilled glass closer, perhaps recognizing that alcohol might help this particular conversation.

Azrael retreated a few steps. "Well, that's why Dad gave us breath mints." Leaning against the back of the couch, she said lightly, "Uriel was like me, is all. Not one of the favored children. Not the firstborn. Not," she added, with a gesture of her glass toward her brother, "the firebrand, Father's favorite. We-"

"Father's favorite," Lucifer protested. "Azrael, he cast me out, sent me to Hell, and you say that?"

Azrael took another drink, her hand tightening on the glass. "Yes, I do," she replied, her voice intent. "If Uriel had rebelled against him, if I had, we would have been killed. But you? He gave you a kingdom!"

"But it was Hell!" Lucifer drained his glass and set it down on the bar, a little too hard. "And you're hardly as out of favor as you say, little sister. _Angel of Death_ , yes?" Here he mimicked Azrael's habitual tone of voice for her former job.

"Angel of Death," Azrael agreed, voice brittle. "Yes." She tossed back her own drink. "And did it ever occur to you to ask why I got the job? Of course not." She put down her own glass with somewhat more care, then crossed her arms over her chest. Speaking slowly, her diction precise, she explained, "I was made Angel of Death after I suggested to our father that he should release you from Hell, or, barring that, take the time to go see for himself what being there was doing to you. I was polite. I was respectful. Despite that, he, in his infinite wisdom, decided that I clearly had too much spare time on my hands, and so - _Angel of Death_." Her voice held bitter mockery of Lucifer's mimicry.

Lucifer started forward, expression startled. "Rae-" he began.

"No," Azrael interrupted sharply. "You don't get to talk right now. You'll just use your charm, and you'll smile, and I'll remember that I like you, and I need to finish this while I can."

Lucifer subsided, lips tightening, and gestured that his sister should continue.

Azrael rubbed her forehead, then raked a hand through her hair, sending it askew. "The funny thing is that I ended up liking the job," she said quietly, studying the floor at her feet. "I don't know if that was part of Father's ineffable plan or just dumb luck. Then I lost a knife and he took it all away. You defied him again when you left Hell. You-" Her voice quivered as she turned her gaze back to Lucifer. "-you killed Uriel. I don't doubt your motivation, but that doesn't make him any less dead. Here you are with no consequences, life as usual. And you still doubt that you're favored?"

Lucifer shook his head, his expression gone grim. "You go too far," he said harshly. "You're pissed off at Dad for sending you here and you're taking it out on me." Azrael began a heated denial, but Lucifer turned sharply to her, eyes flaring red. "No," he snapped, as Azrael flinched. "Now it's my turn to talk. The reason I'm still here with, as you say, no consequences, is that dear old Dad doesn't give a shit. He wrote me off eons ago." Lucifer refilled his glass and paced toward the balcony, his movements those of a caged lion. "I shouldn't have to tell you this Azrael. You said Michael was the one who dealt with you; when was the last time our father even spoke to you? He doesn't care. You'll be lucky if he remembers to bring you back to the Silver City. He hasn't even done anything about Mum, and she led his precious humans to your blade, incited that killing spree. He just. Doesn't. Care."

Had Lucifer turned during his speech, he would have seen the emotions that crossed his sister's face. Initially shocked, she rocked back with the tide of his words, as if they carried the force of blows. Deep hurt warred with a low, simmering anger. If he had turned, he would have seen her pick up her backpack. As it was, the only thing he saw when he finally dud turn was the elevator doors closing behind her.

Lucifer considered the closed doors. He tossed back his drink, looked at the elevator again, shook his head. "Typical Azrael." 

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. In Which Chloe is Decisive and Azrael Addresses her Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe calls looking for Azrael, who finds further information.

Lucifer allowed the driving beat of the piano piece to occupy all of his attention, pushing away all other thoughts. The discordant tones suited his mood and he enjoyed the metaphor; how could he not enjoy a piece called The Devil's Staircase? He lost himself in the music, oblivious to the passage of time. It took him a few moments to realize that his phone was ringing, and, more importantly, that it was Chloe's ringtone.

"Hello, Detective," he said, too brightly. "Do we have a case, or are you just calling for the pleasure of my company?"

"Neither." Chloe's voice was pleasant, to take the sting out of her words. "Trixie and I were just wondering if Rae was still coming over tonight."

Lucifer turned, his gaze flicking to the elevator doors. They had not opened again since his sister's departure. "Well, I assume so," he said carelessly. "She took her ridiculous bag with her when she left, and she may have had time to get over her little snit by now."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, then Chloe queried lightly, "Did something happen? I only ask because Rae was supposed to be here an hour ago. Trixie thought maybe she forgot."

"Oh, no, she remembered," Lucifer replied, stretching as he got up from the piano. "We discussed it earlier today. Probably just lost track; she's rubbish on time."

There was another pause as Chloe relayed this information to Trixie. Lucifer could hear the urchin replying that she would call Azrael. A moment later, a relentlessly cheerful tune came from Azrael's room. "Ah, Detective? Hold that thought." He stepped down the hall and pushed open Azrael's door. Her phone, apparently left to charge, was on the table next to the bed, still blaring about being a pioneer. After another moment, the song cut off. "Seems Azrael has left her phone, so tell your offspring that she isn't going to answer."

Slightly muffled, Chloe said, "Give me a minute, baby." Voice clear again, she said, "Where is she? I can go get her."

Lucifer hesitated. "I'm not entirely sure," he admitted.

"Just so we're clear," Chloe said slowly, "Your sister is an hour late, she left her phone, and you have no idea where she is? And what's this about her being in a snit? That doesn't sound like Rae."

Lucifer exhaled a short, exasperated sigh. "We had a bit of a falling-out this afternoon and she left in a huff," he admitted.

Chloe's silence spoke volumes. Finally, she said, "You're not at all concerned?"

"This is what she does, Detective," Lucifer replied, sounding, in fact, not at all concerned. "When she doesn't like what's happening, she leaves. She'll be back when it suits her. Honestly, it's best that she stay away until she sorts herself out. She's not fit company for anyone when she's in a temper."

"Lucifer!" Chloe exploded. "Rae is eleven years old, she's upset, she's been gone for hours and you have no idea where she is. You need to start acting like a grown-up where she's concerned. You've seen what can happen to children in this city." Lucifer started to reply, but Chloe interrupted him, saying, "Look. You stay there in case Rae comes back. Keep an eye on her phone. I'll get Dan to come stay with Trixie; he can let us know if she shows up here. I'll see if I can find her. Now. Do you have any helpful suggestions for where I might look?"

While Lucifer was sure that his sister was fine, he also knew that he couldn't explain why - not, at least, in any way the detective would accept. Better to let her have her way, for now. His response was subdued. "There's a library she likes. I'll text you the address."

"Thank you."

* * *

Chloe stepped into the library and approached the front desk. "Hello," she greeted the man behind the desk, whose staff ID informed her that his name was Henry. Pulling out her phone, she showed a picture of Azrael. "I'm looking for this girl, have you seen her?"

Henry nodded, with a smile. "Of course. That's Rae. She's here all the time. Is everything all right?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Chloe asked, tucking away her phone.

"She's usually in by now, but I just got in. Let me get Beth. She's been here all day." Henry picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey, Beth? Could you please come out front? Someone's asking about Rae." After a moment, he hung up the phone. "She'll be right out."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks. You all know Rae?" she added, with a quick smile.

"Oh, yeah. She's here a lot, such a sweet kid. Plus-" He leaned in conspiratorially. "-do you know her brother? He came in earlier this week. Yum."

"We've met," Chloe replied, with a tight smile and a headshake. She turned as a door to the back opened, and a young woman with bright burgundy hair emerged. "Beth?" she queried. Beth nodded. "Chloe Decker, LAPD. I'm looking for Rae." She moved her jacket, showing her badge.

"Is everything okay?" Beth asked, looking concerned. "Rae's not in trouble, is she?"

Chloe shook her head, with a reassuring smile. "We're just not sure where she is. I'm friends with her brother, just trying to track her down. Did she come in today?"

Beth led Chloe a few steps away from the desk. "She was here for a little while, a few hours ago, but not for very long. She's usually here for a few hours, but today it was only about ten minutes."

Chloe nodded. "That's helpful, thanks. How was she acting?"

Beth hesitated, then replied, "She's usually friendly, really polite. Today she didn't talk to anybody, just went right to the computer, and she never does that. She seemed, I don't know, kind of intense, and she didn't even look at the books."

Chloe glanced over at the computers. "Can we see what websites she visited?"

"No," Beth replied, shaking her head. "The computers don't keep track. Privacy." She hesitated, clearly torn.

Chloe turned back, saying gently, "Beth, if there's anything else you can tell me, it would really help. We just want to make sure that Rae's okay."

"We don't keep track, but I happened to walk past while Rae was on the computer," Beth said finally. "She was looking at articles about those awful murders, the ones in the yoga studio. I was going to try to take her aside, see if everything was okay, but then I was called away. By the time I got back, she was gone."

Chloe nodded, her brows furrowing. "Why would she be looking at those?" she wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," Beth replied. Looking troubled, she added, "Look, we're not supposed to comment on what folks check out, but Rae... she's been reading some pretty intense stuff. Books about religion, philosophy, uh, death. Mostly death, to be honest. Some of it was pretty grim."

"Not from the kids' section, I take it?" Chloe asked, looking thoughtful.

Beth shook her head, with a quick, nervous laugh. "I'm not sure I'd understand some of it," she admitted. Hey, I have to get back to work, but you'll keep us posted? Let us know Rae's all right? We all really like her."

"I will," Chloe reassured. "Thanks so much for your help." She pulled out her phone as she walked through the library doors and called Lucifer. "Any word?"

"Hello to you, too, Detective," Lucifer replied. "Rae hasn't deigned to make her presence known to me, no."

Chloe walked in a circle, exhaling a brief, frustrated sigh. "Can you please take this seriously? I spoke with the librarians and Rae was here. She apparently came in and looked up the Jensen Glory case." There was silence from the phone. "Lucifer? Why would she even know about that case? It was before she got here."

"I think I know where she is," Lucifer said finally. "And she may be doing something very stupid."

* * *

 

_**Earlier** _

Azrael ducked out of the library and turned left, striding down the sidewalk, having successfully evaded librarian chitchat. She continued weaving restlessly through her fellow pedestrians, trying to make sense of what she had learned. Coming to a sudden, frustrated halt, she was buffeted by a frazzled businessman, knocked hard to the ground. "Watch it," he yelled over his shoulder.

The traffic parted around her as she got gingerly to her feet, brushing at one scraped hand, and made her way to the closest building: a church. Casting a suspicious glance skyward, she tried the door; it opened, and she stepped inside.

This building didn't have the grandeur of St. Brennan's. Azrael eased into the first of a row of battered folding chairs, carefully pulling up the leg of her newly-ripped jeans. "Spectacular," she muttered bitterly, seeing the gash on her knee. She dabbed at the wound with her sleeve, hissing softly, then tugged her jeans back into place. Farther into the building, she heard music: the church choir, perhaps.

Azrael leaned back against the chair, tipping her head back to look at the ceiling. It was arbitrary - if he was anywhere, he was everywhere - but it made her feel better to have somewhere to focus her attention. "Father." Her voice was low, but intent. "It's me. Azrael. Your daughter. You do remember... right? Look, I know you're not big on communication these days, but I could really use... something." She bowed her head; her whole body spoke a prayer, as if she could get her father to respond through sheer willpower. Her voice broke as she continued. "Anything." She remained motionless for a long moment, waiting.

Finally, Azrael got to her feet, jaw set, lips tight, eyes glittering. She silently left the church, steps purposeful.

Farther into the building, the choir began a new song: _Maybe there's a light in my soul..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never sure if I'm being too clever with my references, so apologies if the explanation is unnecessary or unwanted. The song the choir is singing at the end is Angels Unaware by Michael W. Smith, which was (I'm assuming) inspired by Hebrews 13:2, Be not forgetful to entertain strangers: for thereby some have entertained angels unawares. (KJV) Maybe a message to the choir? 
> 
> Also, The Devil's Staircase is a real thing, and Greg Anderson's YouTube performance of it is particularly good.


	3. In Which Azrael Addresses Her Mother, with Dubious Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel a little bad for Mom in this one, but I do have a few points in my own defense. First, we were still very early in season 2 when I got the idea for this scene. Second, in my own personal experience, nobody can get under a mother's skin like a daughter. ;) 
> 
> Sorry this is short; I hope to get the next one out tonight.

The Goddess of all Creation, God's ex-wife, currently residing in the mortal body of Charlotte Richards, was tired. The children had been particularly argumentative that morning, the jury had only responded tolerably to her considerable charms in court, and then she'd had to go to the precinct to speak with a client who had ignored her advice and had gotten himself in still more trouble. All she wanted was to drop off her files at the office, go back to the building that served as home, and take off her truly spectacular Manolo Blahniks.

Thus she was not exactly pleased to see her youngest daughter seated on her office couch and wearing a grim expression that, even after all this time and on Azrael's ridiculous mortal body, was ominously familiar.

"Mother," Azrael said coolly, getting to her feet.

Charlotte crossed to her desk and put down her files. "Whatever it is, Azrael, it's going to have to wait."

Azrael's jaw tightened and she shook her head, a short, impatient gesture. "Mother, no," she replied, her volume increasing despite her resolve to keep her temper. "I've been sitting here for hours. You can spare me a few minutes."

Charlotte sighed. She leaned back against her desk and surreptitiously lifted one foot, easing the pressure. "Why have you been here for hours?" she asked, with a touch of exasperation. "My secretary could have told you that I wouldn't be back until late."

"I didn't ask your secretary," Azrael replied flatly. "I let myself in."

Charlotte shifted her weight, lifting her other foot. "Just tell me what you want and be done with it."

Azrael crossed to stand before her mother and tipped her head back, looking up. "Lucifer said... well, he said a lot of things, but that you led the humans to my blade."

"Well, not so much led as drew them a map," Charlotte replied pragmatically. "I thought they'd never find it, and then your brother put a stop to it all so quickly."

Azrael turned on her heel, walking a tight circle, speechless for a moment. Charlotte watched her, brows lifted, until Azrael came to a stop. "What were you thinking?" Azrael demanded. "Why would you do that? It was my blade, Mother... all those lives." 

"I was thinking that it would get your father's attention," Charlotte replied tartly, clearly unconcerned with the loss of mortal life. 

Azrael shook her head, with a short, bitter laugh. "Really? That was your goal? Well, you know what? It worked. According to Michael, that was what sent Father over the edge. Your little stunt was what made him decide to do this to me." She gestured furiously at herself stepping closer to her mother, then clenched her trembling hands. "So thanks. Thank you very much. You sure got his attention."

"Watch how you speak to me," Charlotte flared, her voice sharp with reprimand. "Have you forgotten that I'm your mother?"

"I don't know, _Mom_ ," Azrael replied insolently, pushing closer. "Have _you_?"

Before either of them really realized what would happen, Charlotte lashed out, slapping Azrael hard, actually knocking the girl back several steps. Head bowed as she reeled from the blow, Azrael did not see her mother's shocked expression. Perhaps Charlotte would have said something in that instant, an apology, words of consolation, but a startled voice sounded from the doorway. "What is going on in here?"

Azrael lifted her head, her left cheek reddened. A glint of fear in her eyes, she moved, subtly placing herself between her mother and the newcomer. "Detective Decker, hello," she said lightly. "Have you met my mother?"

"Yes," Chloe replied automatically, though she looked rather stunned. "I just hadn't realized... but you didn't answer my question."

Charlotte drew herself upright, and Azrael darted a quick look over her shoulder at her mother. "Everything's fine, Detective," Charlotte said smoothly. "Just a little disagreement. You know how emotional _little girls_ can be, I'm sure."

Azrael's jaw tightened for a moment, though she smoothed her expression when Chloe turned to her. "Rae, Lucifer's been worried about you. Why don't you let me give you a ride back to Lux?"

Azrael nodded and crossed to the couch, scooping up her backpack. "Thanks," she said lightly, heading toward the door, and Chloe.

"Azrael." Her mother's word stopped her, though she didn't turn to look, didn't see the hint of apology in Charlotte's manner. "We'll continue this discussion another time."

"Count on it," Azrael replied quietly. She continued out of the room, Chloe following.


	4. In Which Azrael Goes Along with Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael and Chloe return to Chloe's house and Maze inspires a little Dan-torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up immediately after the last chapter.
> 
> While I've probably inadvertently included my favorite phrases from things I've read, Azrael's joke to Dan was taken from the Gilmore Girls pilot. I couldn't resist.

When they'd gotten out of sight of the office and were approaching the car, Chloe stopped, though Azrael did not. "Rae," the detective called, and the girl turned. "Charlotte Richards is your mother." Her tone was somewhere between a question and a statement and she still seemed rather stunned by the news. 

"Yes," Azrael replied, casting a look back to her mother's office. She was reasonably certain that her mother wouldn't follow them, but was absolutely certain that she wouldn't be able to protect Chloe if things got out of hand.

Chloe pursed her lips. "Nice of your brother to inform me of that fact."

Azrael sighed, grimacing just a bit. "Please don't be mad at him," she said, edging between Chloe and the office. "Somehow it will end up being my fault, and he's already not that happy with me."

Chloe shook her head, irritation starting cover her surprise. "Rae, he sent me here to look for you, without letting me know what I was walking into. Partners don't do that."

"I'm guessing he didn't think you'd find out," Azrael observed, with a rueful little smile. She turned to look at the office once more, the glow from the streetlights catching her face.

"That's who you reminded me of," Chloe realized aloud. "Back at the house, that first time you came over. You look just like her."

"Pretty much," Azrael agreed tightly. _Thanks, Dad_.

Chloe shook her head, expression thoughtful. "So she's Lucifer's stepmother. That... explains a lot."

"Actually..." Azrael began, but then she shook her head. Not worth the effort, and Chloe wouldn't believe her anyway. "My family is complicated."

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle, with a nod of agreement, and her expression softened as she looked at Azrael. "Are you all right? We were worried about you."

"Lucifer wasn't," Azrael replied, though her tone was mild, not accusatory.

Chloe paused, then nodded in acquiescence. "Well, not at first, but he is now. Let me tell him you're okay, and then I'll take you back." She pulled out her phone, and Azrael started walking again. "Rae," Chloe called sharply.

Azrael stopped. "Yes?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Azrael turned, gesturing down the road. "There's a cafe two blocks down. Saw it on my way here. It should still be open."

Chloe tucked the phone away. "Hey," she said, her voice gentler. "Look, I can't let you go." Seeing Azrael tense, ready to bolt, she broke out the heavy artillery. "Trixie's really worried about you."

Azrael cast another look down the road, then lowered her head. "I don't want to go back to Lux right now," she admitted quietly. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not going to like the conversation we're going to have if I get in the car with you."

Chloe stepped closer, her manner reassuring. "How about this?" she suggested. "You come back to my place, and I'll get Lucifer to come talk to you there. Neutral ground, okay?"

Azrael regarded the detective for a long moment, then inclined her head in a brief nod. "And the conversation in the car?"

Chloe smiled. "Non-negotiable."

Azrael sighed, but she turned to the car and got in, pulling on her seat belt; she, of all beings, knew their importance. Chloe placed a quick call to Lucifer, then joined her.

They had been driving for a few minutes when the detective spoke. "So what happened with your mom back there..."

"That was the first time," Azrael replied, staring out her window but not seeing the passing landscape. "She's never done that before today."

"Okay. Well, her doing it now, that's not all right. You know that, yeah?" Chloe was quiet for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Azrael twisted to sit facing forward again. She prodded gingerly at her cheek. "I know," she said finally. "And I'm fine. More surprised me than-" Catching sight of Chloe's eloquently skeptical eyebrow, she amended, "Okay, it hurts. But it'll be okay. Today's just been..." She let her head drop back against the seat behind her. "Really bad," she said finally.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed. It seemed like most of her attention was on driving, but she shot a quick, concerned glance at the girl. "Lucifer said you two had an argument?"

Azrael took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Have you ever had one of those days? Like... I was standing at the top of a mountain and then - boom! It turned into an avalanche and I just couldn't stop. It just sort of snowballed." She rubbed her forehead, eyes still closed. In a small voice, she added, "I should have just stayed in bed today."

"Well," Chloe said thoughtfully. "I think we all do things we regret, and it's easy to take out a rough day on family."

Azrael shot a quick look at Chloe. "Lucifer... you said he was worried?" she asked hesitantly.

Chloe stepped at a red light and looked over at Azrael. "Yes," she replied, her voice intent. "Rae, even when you get upset, you can't just... take off like that, without anybody knowing where you are."

Azrael looked a little puzzled. "Why not?"

Chloe exhaled sharply, exasperated. "Because you're eleven years old. You're a pretty mature kid, but you're still a kid. Anything could have happened."

"It didn't, though," Azrael replied, though not without a faint smile for being termed mature. "I went to the library - like I do every day - and then to my mother's office. It's not like I was knocking over liquor stores or getting high on a street corner."

"I was more worried about what other people might do," Chloe explained as she moved the car along with the resumed traffic. "I've seen some pretty bad stuff out there."

Azrael murmured, mostly under her breath, "You don't know the half of it." Chloe made an interrogative noise, and Azrael said, "Nothing. I just... I really needed to get out, right then."

"Why?" Chloe asked, casting a quick look at the girl. "The fight with your brother, was it that bad?"

Azrael exhaled a long, near-silent breath. "I made him angry," she said finally. "I meant what I said to him, but he can get kind of... intense when he's angry. Scary, especially now that I'm-" She cut off her words sharply. "Living with him," she finished unconvincingly.

"Uh huh," Chloe replied, her tone making it clear that Azrael's slip had not gone unnoticed. "And you ended up at your mom's office, what, to complain about Lucifer?"

Azrael rested her head against the car door, curling in on herself as much as the seat belt would permit. "No, though that would have been interesting," she mused. "He told me something that Mom did, and I wanted to ask her about it." She was quiet for a moment, then asked, "You and Trixie's dad, do you get along?"

Chloe considered her answer. "For the most part, yes," she replied. "Though it took us a while to get to that place. Maybe your parents will get there, too."

Azrael shook her head, sitting up as the car approached their destination. "They've _had_ time. They're just going to keep at it, and they don't care who else they hurt." Seeing Lucifer leaning against the side of his Corvette, she swallowed convulsively. "I don't want to talk to him right now," she said urgently.

Chloe parked the car and then turned to the girl. "It's going to be all right, Rae. He's your brother. Even if he's upset with you, he still loves you."

Azrael gave Chloe a brief look of absolute bafflement, but her gaze moved unerringly toward Lucifer. "I just really can't handle another argument tonight." She turned back to Chloe, an unspoken plea in her eyes.

After a long look at Azrael, Chloe nodded. "I'll talk to him, and then bring him inside. No arguments. But," she added, her firm tone drawing Azrael's gaze back from Lucifer, "I expect to find you in the house when we come in. No sneaking out the back."

With a sheepishly guilty expression, Azrael observed, "You're good at this."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, with a quick smile. "I should be a detective or something."

The two got out of the car and Lucifer pushed off from his car, moving as if to join them. "Hey, I'll be right back," Chloe called to him. She moved with Azrael toward the house, leaving Lucifer behind, somewhat perplexed.

Chloe ushered Azrael into the house, where Dan was seated in a chair. He turned the television off, getting to his feet. "Hey, you found her," he said, looking pleased. "Trixie's upstairs asleep," he added.

Chloe nodded, with a quick smile. "Thanks, Dan. Could you stay just a few minutes longer? Lucifer's here, and I need to talk to him."

Dan nodded agreeably, settling back to his former seat. "Of course."

Chloe moved closer to murmur to Dan, "Make sure she doesn't leave, yeah?" As Dan nodded, Chloe gave Azrael a pointed look before heading out the door, and the girl moved to sit on the couch.

Dan shifted back in his seat. "So you're Lucifer's sister."

Azrael nodded. "Rae, uh, Morningstar," she supplied. She considered Dan for a moment, then glanced back to the door.

"Nice to meet you," Dan replied, his tone just a little too hearty. "I'm Trixie's dad."

Azrael nodded again. "I figured." She settled deeper into her seat, observing, "You don't have to stay. They're right outside, if something happens with Trixie."

With a quick smile, Dan shook his head, "Chloe said you were a flight risk. I'm good here."

Azrael glanced toward the back door then turned back to Dan, eyes wide, expression innocent. "Why would I want to leave?"

Dan chuckled, shaking his head again. "Trixie does that look, too. Not going to work."

The door opened and Azrael turned sharply to look, then sank back in her seat as Mazikeen entered, closing the door behind her. The demon crossed the room to sit on the couch just a little too close to Azrael. "Look at you, causing trouble," she said brightly.

Azrael shifted away from the demon. "I'm not," she replied, though she risked another look at the door.

"No, you totally are," Maze countered. "You should hear the two of them out there. Chloe seemed pretty pissed off."

"Maze, don't tease her," Dan chided, with a sympathetic look for Azrael.

Maze turned her gaze upon Dan and smiled. It was not a comfortable smile, though it was to Azrael that she spoke. "Hey, did you know that Dan had sex with your mother?"

Dan choked, his eyes widening. "What?" he sputtered. Seeing Azrael's disturbed look, he assured her, "No, I didn't. I don't even know your mother."

Maze smiled broadly. "Tell him who she is," she directed Azrael.

"Charlotte Richards," Azrael replied. As Dan gaped at her, a mischievous glint shone briefly in her dark eyes. "So you did sleep with her? Are you going to be my new daddy?" She clasped her hands in a gleeful gesture that was only a trifle overdone. "Trixie and I will be sisters!"

Dan stared at Azrael in horrified dismay, and Maze cackled, delighted. "Dan, you should see your face!"

"That's not funny." Dan shook his head as he got to his feet and headed into the kitchen.

"I thought it was a little funny," Azrael murmured, smiling a little despite her worry.

Maze got to her feet. "It was funny, Tiny Death," she replied. Still chuckling, she headed upstairs.

After a few minutes, Dan returned from the kitchen carrying an ice pack, which he offered to Azrael. "For your..." He gestured vaguely towards Azrael's cheek, and the bruise there.

Azrael had the grace to look abashed. "Thanks." She held the ice pack to her face, leaning against the back of the couch.

Dan sat down once more. Looking more than a little uncomfortable, he said, "About your mother and me..."

"Not my business," Azrael replied quickly, holding up her hand in a gesture that clearly said _stop_. "And, well, I really don't need details. At all. _Ever_. Please."

The pair sat in awkward silence for a moment, but then the sound of movement on the stairs caught their attention. Trixie, tousle-haired from sleep, jumped over the last step and ran to the couch, all but hurtling into Azrael and wrapping her arms around the older girl. "Rae! You came!"

Azrael moved just quickly enough to catch Trixie, but she smiled, hugging her close for a moment. "Of course I came."

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." Trixie hopped to her feet and grabbed Azrael's hand, pulling her along. Dan lifted a hand as if to protest, but there was no stopping his daughter. The pair hurried upstairs, Trixie giggling the whole time.


	5. In Which Trixie is Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By this point, Rae just needs a break...

The girls were upstairs and in Trixie's room in a matter of moments.

"Where were you?" Trixie demanded, climbing to a seat on her bed. "We waited and waited."

"I'm sorry." Azrael's apology was immediate and sincere, but she considered the rest of her answer for a moment. "I had to go see my mother," she replied finally, moving to stand at Trixie's window.

"Oh," Trixie replied, watching Azrael with interest. "Does she live in LA?"

Azrael nodded as she stepped a little closer, leaning to peer toward the street.

Looking puzzled, Trixie asked, "Then why don't you live with her, instead of Lucifer?"

"My father wanted me to stay with Lucifer," Azrael replied, absently flipping the window's lock back and forth. "Plus, she's got another family. It would be weird."

"Rae?" Azrael turned and then hesitated, taking in Trixie's downcast appearance. The smaller girl asked plaintively, "Are you gonna climb out the window? It's really far down."

Azrael stared at Trixie for a moment. "Is it genetic," she murmured, "Or am I just that obvious?" She double-checked that the lock was engaged, then took one more peek out the window. She stepped back suddenly, looking startled and just a little guilty, then moved to join Trixie on the bed, sitting cross-legged. "I'm not climbing out the window," she assured, smiling as Trixie perked up.

"Ooh, what happened to your knee?" Trixie queried, gesturing to Azrael's ripped jeans.

Azrael glanced down at the knee in question. "Some guy knocked me down," she said dismissively. "It's okay."

Trixie hopped to her feet and scooted out of the room.

"Do I go after her, or...?" Azrael mused, but she didn't have time to finish before Trixie had returned.

"I brought some Band-Aids," Trixie offered, jumping onto the bed once more.

Azrael obligingly eased up the leg of her jeans, making a face at the cut.

"Does it hurt?" Trixie asked, inexpertly applying first one and then a second Star Wars bandaid.

Azrael was quiet for a moment, head bowed over her knee. "Thanks," she replied softly. Looking up with a rather wavery smile, she added, "That helped. It doesn't hurt now."

Studying her friend, Trixie queried, " Did you hit your face when you fell, too?"

Azrael's hand twitched toward her cheek. "Uh, something like that," she evaded.

Trixie's brows lowered, her look of concern deepening. "Are you in trouble?" she asked. "'Cause Mommy and Lucifer didn't know where you were? Is that why you were gonna go out the window?"

"No," Azrael replied promptly. She stretched out crosswise on the bed, legs dangling over the edge, arms folded beneath her head. Slanting a quick look over at Trixie, she observed, with just a little too much bravado, "Lucifer's not the boss of me."

"Who is, then?" Trixie queried, flopping onto the bed in a mirror of Azrael's pose.

Azrael considered her answer, peering up at the ceiling as if it contained some insight. "Nobody," she decided. "Just me."

Her response drew a skeptical look from Trixie. "Not your mommy?"

"No." Azrael's response was quiet, but held a hint of fervor. "Not her."

Trixie rolled onto her front, pillowing her head on her crossed arms and kicking her feet. "What about your daddy?"

Azrael inhaled a deep breath. "Are you supposed to be asleep?" she deflected. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Probably." Trixie's grin was one of sheer, blissful unconcern.

Azrael's brows lifted. "I could read you a story?" she offered, laughing when Trixie all but catapulted off the bed to her bookshelf.

"This one!" Trixie requested.

Azrael sat up and took the book. " _The Graveyard Book_... nice title," she observed, flipping through the pages. Going back to the beginning, she scanned the first page. "Looks pretty intense, though. You sure your mom's okay with it? I don't want to get me in trouble, either."

Trixie sprawled on the bed once more, this time with her head on her pillow. "It wouldn't be here if it wasn't okay," she said, all confidence. "I like scary stuff. Besides, you're the boss of you, right?"

"Right," Azrael agreed faintly, reorienting herself on the bed next to Trixie. "But this beginning..." She read the first line aloud: " _There was a hand in the darkness, and it held a knife_... Mm, no. This is one you should read with your mom." She set the book on Trixie's bedside table.

Trixie's pout lasted only a few seconds, and then she chose another, smaller book. "It's about bats," she said, settling back next to Azrael.

"This is... ridiculously cute," Azrael said as she flipped through the book, charmed despite herself.

Trixie nodded as she nestled closer. "The one in the floaties is my favorite," she confided.

Azrael nodded and began to read, her voice dropping easily into the cadences of the rhyming lines. It must be admitted that, the first time through, Trixie had to keep Azrael from being distracted by the illustrations, and only sheer force of willpower kept her from a tangent on the Fibonacci sequence when it appeared in one of the pictures.

The second read through went more smoothly. By the third, Trixie was asleep, both of her arms looped around one of Azrael's, as if her friend were an oversized, particularly mobile teddy bear.

Azrael carefully set aside the bat book, then looked over to the window. She considered her captive arm and the little girl next to her and then, with a smile, reached for _The Graveyard Book_ , settling in for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Graveyard Book is a nod to the show's tendency to use Neil Gaiman books (even the sneezing panda book...) and the bat book is Bats at the Library by Brian Lies, which ranks as one of my favorite picture books. #librarian


	6. In Which Lucifer Receives Surprising Information

Chloe closed the door behind her, shaking her head, and crossed to the car and her waiting partner.

"I thought the point of my coming here was that I'd speak with my wayward sister," Lucifer observed, adjusting his cuffs as he straightened once more, stepping away from the side of his car. "That's somewhat more challenging with her on the other side of the door."

Chloe nodded, but said, "I think she's a little nervous about talking to you. She's had a rough day, I think, and her mother hitting her was not exactly a great ending."

Lucifer went very still for a moment. Chloe, watching him closely, thought she saw a brief flicker of... something in his eyes. Did they turn red, just for a second? Surely not. "She did what?" he asked, speaking slowly, his diction crisp and precise. "Are you certain?" He drew himself up, then, brows lowering. "Her mother," he echoed. "How did that come up?"

"I saw it," Chloe confirmed. "She nearly knocked Rae off her feet. I have to call it in. As for how I found out about their relationship, Rae told me." Chloe pursed her lips. "Lucifer, I don't understand why you didn't just tell me that Charlotte is your stepmother."

Lucifer shook his head. "Call it in," he echoed, ignoring the rest for now. He looked up briefly as Maze roared up on her motorcycle, gaze following the demon as she took in the situation, dismissed it, and headed for the door.

Chloe nodded, her expression grim. "I have to report child abuse."

"I suppose that's what it would be, as she's in the body of a child just now," Lucifer mused, sotto voce. Noting Chloe's baffled look, he added, "Could you let me... talk to Mu - ah, Rae's mother first, Detective? I don't see police action going over at all well with her."

Brows lifting, Chloe said tightly, "Things going over well with her, that's not exactly my priority."

"Yes, but it's just not like her," Lucifer explained. "She's more of an emotional manipulator. Physical violence isn't really her style."

"That's not much better," Chief observed with a headshake. She frowned a little, expression going thoughtful. "Charlotte did seem surprised at herself," she said, if reluctantly. "And Rae said that it was the first time anything like that had happened."

Lucifer inclined his head. "So you'll let me speak with her before you take further action?"

Chloe nodded, though she still seemed rather unwilling. "Tonight?"

Lucifer nodded.

"So why keep it a secret that she's your stepmother?" Chloe asked. "I mean, if nothing else, I would have been more likely to believe that you hadn't slept with her."

"More likely?" Lucifer protested. "You think I'd have sex with my - my father's wife? Well, ex-wife."

"Having _seen_ your father's ex-wife..." Chloe didn't finish the sentence, but the implication was clear. "Besides, it's not like you're exactly brimming over with affection for your dad."

Lucifer inclined his head. "Fair point, but even I wouldn't go that far." A shudder wracked his body. "I get chills just thinking about it - and not in a good way."

Chloe sighed, perhaps deciding that, as with so many other things, she simply wasn't going to get a straight answer from Lucifer on the topic. Switching gears, she said, "One of the librarians said something odd, while I was asking her about Rae."

"What did she say?" Lucifer queried, with a quick grin. "Did she want you to up your cardigan game?"

"What? No. She wasn't even wearing a-" Chloe shook her head, trying to get back on track. "She was concerned about some of the books Rae has been reading."

Lucifer looked a little disappointed. "Well, that's boring."

Expression exasperated, Chloe asked, "Do you even know what Rae's been reading lately?"

"I can hardly keep up, now, can I?" Lucifer queried, amused. "There was that one on the Apocalypse that she said was funny, and I know she was looking at some Ancient Egyptian thing where a man was talking to his own soul. Oh, and the serial killer book, mustn't forget that one."

Chloe closed her mouth, staring at Lucifer in silence for a moment. "That doesn't concern you at all? That's not really what normal eleven year-olds are reading."

"And if she were a normal eleven year-old, maybe I would be concerned," Lucifer replied, with thin patience. "But she isn't. I've mentioned it before; I'm quite certain."

Looking a little frustrated, Chloe demanded, "And what makes her so-" She cut off her own words and looked up suddenly, gaze sharpening and moving to the windows. "I swear, if she climbs out that window..."

"You'll what?" Lucifer queried, head tipping slightly to one side as he regarded Chloe. "Don't you think you're being just a touch hypocritical, Detective?"

Chloe's shocked stare was an obvious negative.

"Well," Lucifer continued, warming to his subject, "You wouldn't let me buy your offspring that doll - and, I might add, the charming little chocolate cake - because you didn't want me interfering in your misguided attempt to teach her a lesson. Yet here you go sticking your oar in with my sister."

Hackles rising a little, Chloe replied, "Lucifer, I've been at this a lot longer than you have."

"Right," Lucifer agreed. "With young Beatrice, who, while she's a canny little minx, is a very different individual from Azrael. Rae's been playing along with you, probably because it amuses her. But she isn't actually your responsibility, and she knows it."

Chloe's jaw worked briefly as she considered her response. Finally, her shoulders relaxed a bit and she nodded. "But if you need help..." she began, a little tentatively.

Lucifer smiled. "You'll be the first person I ask, on my honor. And I do appreciate your good intentions. That ridiculous saying about the road to Hell is totally wrong, by the way. Now can we please go inside so I can assure my sister that I'm not going to eat her for breakfast? It would also be good to get off the street. One of your neighbors has been peeking out her curtains at me."

Chloe turned to the door with a smile. "Well, you're clearly up to no good," she teased. "She probably thinks you're looking for trouble."

"Any chance I get," Lucifer agreed cheerfully, following Chloe through the door.

Dan clicked off the television as the pair entered. "Hey," he greeted them. "The girls are upstairs."

"Thanks, Dan," Chloe replied, with a smile. "I really appreciate the help."

Turning to Lucifer on his way out, Dan added, with a rueful grin, "Your kid sister is quite a character. Interesting sense of humor."

Lucifer grinned as the door closed behind Dan. "I'll have to find out the story behind that one," he observed, following Chloe upstairs.

The pair paused in Trixie's doorway. The two girls were both fast asleep, Azrael on her back, The Graveyard Book open on her chest, and Trixie curled against her side.

"Well," Lucifer said lightly, "So much for that conversation. Still, this isn't a bad thing. She doesn't sleep much. Mind if we don't wake her?"

"Of course I don't mind," Chloe replied, her tone emphatic, though quiet. "That's pretty much rule number one: if the kid is asleep and doesn't need to be awake, let her sleep." She moved silently into the room and carefully lifted the book from Azrael's chest, tucking in a bookmark and setting it on the table. She took a folded blanket from the foot of the bed. "Give me a hand?"

Lucifer inclined his head and stepped into the room. Moving to take his end of the blanket, he fumbled a bit. His hand brushed Chloe's, and he moved just a little closer. For a moment, Chloe almost moved closer as well, but then she stepped back, a little flustered, and moved to spread the blanket over the girls, Lucifer holding up his end, and then Chloe switched off the light.

Perhaps it was the movement of the blanket, but Azrael stirred, her eyes opening, one hand instinctively coming up between Lucifer and Trixie. She blinked up at her brother, eyes clouded with sleep and the confusion of waking in a strange place.

"It's all right," Lucifer murmured, his voice low and soothing. "Go back to sleep."

For a wonder, Azrael did, her eyes sinking closed once more.

Lucifer and Chloe slipped out of the room, Chloe easing the door nearly shut behind them. "I suppose I'll come get her tomorrow?" Lucifer suggested. When Chloe nodded, he smiled, a but grimly. "Much as I'd love to stay for a sleepover of my own, I've a visit to make."

* * *

**_The next morning_ **

"Mommy?"

Chloe inhaled sharply, opening her eyes to find her daughter leaning on the side of her bed. The little girl looked concerned and a bit distressed.

"What is it, Monkey?" Chloe asked, summoning alertness.

Trixie gripped the edge of her mother's comforter, twisting it in one hand. Reluctantly, she said, "Rae's gone.


	7. In Which Lucifer Speaks with His Mother

Lucifer's expression was grim as he waited for Charlotte to open the front door at Richardson and Wheeler. "Thanks for agreeing to this, Mum," he said tightly.

"I'm always glad to see one of my children," Charlotte replied, though her smile was drawn and a bit tired. She led Lucifer down the hall to her office and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her.

Lucifer shook his head, moving to stand at the window behind Charlotte's desk.

Charlotte took off first one shoe and then the other. "I should have done that hours ago," she said with a sigh.

"Long day?" Lucifer asked, though his tone held a certain bite.

Charlotte sighed once more. "You have no idea. These humans and their problems... sometimes it can just get to be too much."

Lucifer turned, his expression dangerous. "So you took it out on Rae?"

Charlotte asked, with a rather guilty air, "She told you?" She paused, then added wryly, "Well, that was quick. I should have known she'd run to you."

"No, Mother," Lucifer replied tartly. "Do you want to know who told me? The detective did; she wants to report you for child abuse."

Charlotte looked blankly at Lucifer. "But Azrael isn't a child."

Lucifer gave his mother an exasperated look. "That's not the point, Mum. The point is that you hit her, hard enough to bruise, even. She's in a mortal body, or had you forgotten? You hurt her, and you could have done her serious harm."

Charlotte slumped back against the couch. "I didn't mean to," she replied, not meeting her son's gaze. "Azrael was in one of her moods. You know how she gets."

Lucifer took two quick steps toward the couch, his eyes flaring red. "Did you seriously just blame Rae for you hitting her."

"No," Charlotte backpedaled quickly. "No. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm truly sorry. It happened so quickly, and I didn't intend..."

"You have to fix this, Mother," Lucifer insisted, his voice taking on a certain ominous resonance.

Charlotte nodded. "I will," she promised. Expression rueful, she added, "Apparently she gets her temper from me. I am wondering what set her off, though." Her tone was carefully casual. "She doesn't usually blow up like that. Or, well, she didn't..."

"Well, that would be me," Lucifer admitted, turning back to the window. "We had a bit of a dustup earlier. She said - well, what she said doesn't matter, as she was dead wrong." He paused a moment at the phrase, and shook his head.

Charlotte got to her feet and moved to stand next to Lucifer. She rested a tentative hand lightly on his arm. "And you got upset with her?"

Lucifer looked pointedly at his mother's hand, then lifted his gaze to her face. "Well, yes, but she with me as well. It was more of a mutual upset. She said some things, I said some things, and then she left."

After a moment, Charlotte removed her hand. "Did one of the things you said involve Azrael's blade?"

"Actually, yes," Lucifer replied. "That was probably part of what got to her." He sighed and moved to sit on the couch. "Or possibly it was that I said I thought that dear old Dad would forget her here."

Charlotte watched, but remained by the window. "Oh, Lucifer." Her voice was quiet and held a hint of reproof.

"Well, how can we know, Mother?" Lucifer demanded. "It's not like he makes his wishes known these days! And he didn't even have the courtesy to tell Rae to her face that he was sending her here. He had Michael do it." His scorn for his brother was clear. "And she keeps trying so hard to get the old bastard to answer her. She's even gone to church, Mum."

Charlotte crossed to sit next to Lucifer, her bare feet silent on the floor. "Son, you know I'm hardly your father's biggest fan."

Lucifer made a short, indelicate sound. "Well there, at least, we are in agreement."

Charlotte smiled. "But I do think he's paying attention. No, hear me out," she added, as Lucifer's expression turned derisive. "I'll come back to Lux with you to talk with Azrael. When I do, look at the two of us. Your father made her look like my human fleshsack. He's clearly aware of something. It must have worked, sending the humans after Azrael's blade."

"I'll thank you not to say that to Rae, Mother," Lucifer said sharply. He studied Charlotte's face closely, and she preened, if a bit self-consciously. "She's not at Lux, actually... though I do see your point. It goes beyond the coloring."

Charlotte's brows lifted. "Not at Lux? Have you lost her again already?"

Sounding exasperated, Lucifer said, "She's not a set of cufflinks that rolled behind the dresser, Mum. In point of fact, she's at the detective's house for the night."

Brows lifting, Charlotte observed, "I never would have thought that your sister would end up staying over there before you did. Is she having sex? I could give her some tips..."

Lucifer stared at his mother for a long moment before he was taken by a whole-body shudder. Raising his hands in a warding gesture, he said, "There is so much wrong in what you just said that I cannot even begin to explain it, so I will just say no. No, she is not. She's befriended the detective's daughter. Finds her amusing, I think. And she's promised me cake, though if she's still annoyed with me, she may go back on her word. "

"Oh." Apparently dismissing thoughts of mother-daughter bonding over sex advice, Charlotte sighed.   
Wanting distance, both conversational and geographical, Lucifer stood, meandering to the window once more. "Did you know that she spoke to Dad on my behalf?" His voice was distant. Looking over his shoulder at his mother, he added, "After he kicked me out, I mean."

Charlotte nodded. "I was there," she said, smiling fondly. "I wish you could have seen it, son. She spoke so passionately. Your father didn't take it for the filial loyalty that I saw... though I can't entirely blame him."

Lucifer turned, intrigued. "What did she say to piss off dear old Dad? She told me she was polite and respectful."

"Oh, the conversation started out that way," Charlotte agreed, her expression reflective, though her blue eyes held a trace of amusement. "When your father didn't hear her out, well, she raised her voice to him. It probably would have gotten unpleasant if Uriel hadn't hurried her out."

"Did she, now?" Lucifer queried, delighted. "She didn't tell me that."

Charlotte tipped her head in an affirmative gesture, brows lifting, an ever-so-slightly smug smile crossing her lips.

"And that's really why he made her the Angel of Death?" Lucifer queried.

Charlotte nodded once more. "He was a little... wary of rebellious offspring at that point. Wanted to keep her occupied. And, well, you know he never really favored Azrael. If she was here looking after his toys, she wouldn't be in the Silver City."

Lucifer nodded thoughtfully, though his expression was a little sad. "Out of sight, out of mind, eh? Until he got upset about Uriel and sent her here."

Charlotte started to ease on one of her shoes. "I've been thinking about that, actually. Azrael's part in all that was so small. Your father's reaction seems out of proportion, even for him."

Frowning, Lucifer asked, " What, you think he sent her here for some other reason? She seems convinced that she's being punished."

"I'm sure she believes that," Charlotte agreed, pulling on her other shoe with a faint grimace. "But, you know, your father works in mysterious ways." 


	8. In Which Azrael Returns, and Mom Makes Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after the end of chapter six.

Chloe got to her feet, trying to seem more awake than she was. "Okay," she said, with a reassuring smile for Trixie. "Let's just take a look around and see if we can figure out what happened, yeah?" She moved down the hall to Trixie's room. "Her backpack is still here. Did you check the bathroom?"

Trixie nodded, her eyes wide. "She's not in there," she reported.

"Hey," Chloe said, pulling Trixie close for a moment. "It's okay. Let's go look downstairs." She glanced at the windows: locked. There was that, at least.

With another nod, Trixie headed for the stairs, though her pace lacked her usual zip.

Chloe followed, her attention caught by the book on the table near the couch. "There's that book Rae was reading last night, so she must have come down here."

Considering the book, Trixie observed, "Rae said you had to read me that one, because of the beginning, but we read the bat book." Her lips curved just a little. "Three times."

"Well, that's such a fun one, no wonder." Chloe replied, with a smile, though her eyes still scanned the room in hopes of finding another clue.

Just then, a key rattled in the front door, though it took a few moments for the door to open. Azrael, looking windblown and cheerful, breezed in with a cloth bag looped over one shoulder, singing half under her breath, "Even if we can't find Heaven, I'll walk through - hello." Her pleasant smile turned puzzled as she took in the twin stares that greeted her. "Everything all right?"

"Where were you?" Trixie asked, bounding curiously over to her friend.

Azrael moved to put the bag on the breakfast bar, pulling out chocolate, butter, and other sundries. "What with everything that happened yesterday, I didn't get a chance to get supplies for our cake," she explained. "Mazikeen was early for yoga with Dr. Martin - I'll have to ask Lucifer if Hell has _actually_ frozen over - and she gave me a lift. Forget the horse," she added with enthusiasm, "I want a _motorcycle_." Looking between Chloe and Trixie, she added, "Didn't you get my message?"

"You've got a horse?" Trixie asked Azrael, eyes wide with incipient glee, or possibly with Azrael's use of the h-word.

Azrael shook her head, not quite managing to hide her smile. "It's kind of a metaphorical horse," she explained. Trixie looked unenlightened, and perhaps a bit disappointed.

Moving to join Azrael at the breakfast bar, Chloe saw the note the girl had indicated. Picking it up, she observed the copperplate handwriting, its elegance undiminished by the green marker and loose-leaf paper that had been used to create it. It related what Azrael had explained: gone to the grocery store with Mazikeen, back soon.

Scooting in next to her mother, Trixie peered at the note, puzzling over the ornate writing. "What language is that?"

Azrael blinked. "English. Thought about Sumerian, for kicks," she added, tone jesting, "but paper's no good for cuneiform."

"What's kyoo-?" Trixie stumbled over the word.

"Really old writing," Azrael replied. "They did it on clay tablets. You pressed into the clay with a reed and made marks. Definitely wouldn't work on paper."

Trixie offered, "I've got some play-doh," and was off rooting in her art supplies.

Chloe looked up from the note. "Trix was a little worried when she woke up and you were gone," she said, her tone mild.

"Sorry about that," Azrael replied easily. "I didn't want to wake anybody; that seemed rude. Maybe I should have left the note somewhere more visible, but Mazikeen was ready to go and I didn't want to keep her waiting."

Chloe chuckled. "No, I wouldn't, either." She smoothed one hand over the note. "You have lovely handwriting. I don't know if they even teach cursive in schools anymore, let alone writing like this."

Azrael's shoulders lifted in a brief shrug, and she looked away. "Thanks."

Finally, Chloe asked, "Sumerian? Cuneiform?" Azrael regarded her with wide-eyed innocence, and Chloe continued, "Your brother said you're not a normal eleven year-old. You really aren't, are you?"

Azrael's gaze narrowed a little, her head tipping to one side. She considered Chloe for a long moment, hesitating. Pulling on a smile, she shook her head. "Not really," she agreed.

Before Chloe could ask more questions, Trixie made her way back to the breakfast bar. "The play-doh's all dried out," she reported with a sigh.

Azrael turned to Trixie, smiling. "That's all right. We can look it up on the internet."

Chloe took Azrael's note and tucked it away before turning to both girls with a smile. "How about breakfast first? Rae, do you like eggs?"

Several hours passed pleasantly with food and play, baking and stories. Looking up Sumerian naturally led to Azrael telling Trixie an abbreviated, kid-friendly version of the Epic of Gilgamesh. Though Chloe initially raised an eyebrow, she was drawn into the story as well, even setting aside her laptop to listen.

After lunch, with the chocolate cake cooling and waiting for assembly, Chloe went upstairs, leaving Azrael and Trixie to their own devices.

Soon, the doorbell rang and Trixie sprang to answer it. "Maybe it's Lucifer," she suggested cheerfully.

It was, in fact, Azrael's mother who waited at the door: tall, imposing, and not, to Trixie's mind, someone who would appreciate a hug.

"Trixie, come away," Azrael called, her voice low but commanding. It was not the sort of voice one usually heard in an eleven year-old, and Trixie took notice, scurrying to her friend's side. "Go on up to your mother, please," Azrael added, though her eyes did not leave Charlotte.

Trixie, looking between the two, protested uneasily, "I think she's in the shower."

Azrael turned. She crouched a little, though it didn't take much to put her head on a level with Trixie's. "Go wait in her room for me? It's okay," she reassured. "It's just my mother."

Trixie nodded, though her disquiet made her drag her feet. Halfway up the stairs, she turned to announce boldly to Charlotte, "You're not the boss of Rae!" She dashed up the rest of the stairs, disappearing down the hall.

"Loyal little bug, isn't she?" Charlotte observed, coming into the apartment and closing the door behind her.

Azrael turned to regard her mother, her expression wary. "You'll leave her alone," she informed Charlotte. It was not a question.

Charlotte took in the room, moving to the breakfast bar. "Of course," she replied, her tone implying that Trixie wasn't really even worth considering anyway. "If I'd intended harm, I wouldn't have rung the bell."

"That's not exactly reassuring," Azrael observed lightly.

Catching sight of the remains of lunch, Charlotte paused. "She made you cheesy noodles?" she queried, an odd note to her voice.

"I suppose," Azrael replied, tone both puzzled and impatient. "She called it macaroni and cheese. Mother, why are you here?"

After studying the bowls for a moment longer, Charlotte turned to her daughter. "To fix what happened last night," she replied, smiling.

Azrael's gaze dropped for a moment, then returned to her mother. "It's not that simple."

Charlotte crossed to the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Of course it is. Come here."

"I'm not a dog, Mother," Azrael replied, though she did move to sit as requested, brows lifting.

Charlotte studied her daughter's face. "I shouldn't have done that," she said quietly. "I'm sorry." She reached to cup Azrael's cheek with her hand, and her brows furrowed when the girl flinched away. "Hold still a moment."

Azrael acquiesced in silent wariness, and Charlotte ran the back of her hand lightly along her daughter's bruised face. Azrael inhaled sharply, her eyes widening. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Fixing it," Charlotte replied. She brushed her thumb along the now-unblemished cheek and smiled. "Better?" Taking in Azrael's poleaxed expression, the added, "It didn't hurt, did it? It wasn't supposed to hurt."

"No," Azrael replied, her eyes squeezing closed. "Just... give me a minute."

Charlotte watched in concern as Azrael gulped a few short breaths, then finally opened her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Azrael nodded gingerly, then moved slightly so she could see her reflection in a nearby mirror. She touched her cheek, then turned to Charlotte, still looking stunned. "How is this possible?"

Charlotte smiled archly. "I can't be contained by a mortal body, apparently. I've been regaining my abilities."

"I... I suppose that makes sense." Azrael gave herself a small shake. "That felt... very odd." She lifted a hand to her cheek again. "Warm, and then... I don't know. Like I was flying, but I wasn't in control. Still a little dizzy." She turned to her mother, her heart in her eyes. "Before, at Lux, you said you couldn't change what Dad did to me. But now?"

Charlotte tucked a lock of Azrael's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry," she replied softly. "Not yet. Maybe, if my power continues to grow, or if we're able to go home, I'll be able to do something."

Azrael drooped, and Charlotte rested a tentative hand on her daughter's arm. "I'm sorry," Charlotte repeated. "For that, and for last night."

Azrael leaned lightly against her mother, closing her eyes. "Thanks, Mom," she murmured. "What I said last night..."

"Shh." Charlotte curled an arm around her daughter. "You were upset. I understand."

Azrael pulled back a little, looking up at Charlotte." I'm still upset," she admitted. "You really led them to my blade just to try to get Dad's attention?"

Charlotte hesitated over her answer. "I was upset about Uriel," she said finally. "I wanted to mourn with your father. I thought..." She didn't finish.

Azrael sighed. "Well, that kind of backfired." Her expression softening, she added quietly, "I miss him, too, Mom. I can't really talk about it it with Lucifer, I think. It's easier here, though. Not so many reminders as there would be at home."

"I can understand that," Charlotte said carefully. "You do still want to go home, though, don't you, Azrael?"

Azrael nodded. "Of course," she said slowly. "But it's not all bad here, now that I'm used to-" She gestured at herself. "Well, this."

"And you choose to spend your time here?" Charlotte queried. "With this detective?"

Azrael laughed, shaking her head. "No, with Trixie." At Charlotte's look of incomprehension, she said, "What, I shouldn't like her because she's a child? Mom, I'm millenia older than any human on this planet. They're _all_ children, relatively. What difference does a few years make? Besides, there are few enough advantages to this body; I might as well enjoy being a kid. And," she added, with a thoughtful smile, "there's something special about Trixie. I can't quite put my finger on it, but..." Her shoulders lifted in a small shrug.

Still looking a little dubious, Charlotte said, "As long as you are enjoying yourself, sweetheart."

Azrael smiled. "Mostly, I am."

Just then, the sound of footsteps came from the stairs: Chloe, her hair still wet, with Trixie several paces behind her. "Counselor," she greeted, taking in the scene before her. "What a surprise."

Charlotte pulled Azrael a little closer, an unsubtly possessive gesture that drew an amused look from the girl. "Detective," she replied. "Just stopped by to see my daughter. Thank you for looking after her."

"You're welcome," Chloe said, coming to a stop at the bottom of of the stairs. "She's a pleasure."

Charlotte smiled, brushing Azrael's hair away from her face. "She is," she agreed. Turning back to Chloe, she added seriously, "What you saw last night will not happen again. It shouldn't have happened at all. I came to tell Azrael that."

Chloe nodded, though her gaze flicked to Azrael before she answered. When the girl smiled, Chloe said, "I'm very glad to hear that."

Charlotte got to her feet, giving Azrael's shoulder a quick squeeze. "I need to be going. Azrael, would you like a ride to Lux or to... well, wherever it is you go these days?"

There was a rather palpable pause, and then Azrael shook her head. "No, thanks. Lucifer's coming by later, I think. Besides," she added, with a quick grin to Trixie, "we still have to finish our cake."

Looking perhaps a little miffed, Charlotte made her way to the door. "I'll talk to you soon," she told Azrael, receiving a pleasant nod of assent before she exited.

Chloe followed and locked the door before turning to Azrael. "Are you okay?"

Azrael nodded, though she was a little slow to get to her feet. "Oh, sure," she replied. "Sorry she just showed up like that. That was really weird."

Trixie came the rest of the way down the steps. "Rae, that mark on your face is gone. Did your mommy put makeup on it or something?"

"Or something," Azrael agreed, expression going distant for a moment. She shook her head, then, and headed into the kitchen. "Come on, let's see if the cake us cool enough yet that we can frost it."

That was an easy distraction for Trixie. Chloe, though, watched Azrael thoughtfully as the girls worked in the kitchen.


	9. In Which There Is Cake

Azrael closed the bathroom door behind herself, the sound of Trixie and Chloe's laughter fading, and exhaled a long breath. She stepped to the mirror and studied her face, prodding gently at the spot that had been bruised. She poked a little harder, then shook her head and moved to sit on the toilet. She pulled up her jeans to reveal the two Star Wars Band-Aids on her knee, which she pulled off after a moment of hesitation. "Well," she murmured, running one finger over the unmarked skin. "Looks like she overshot a bit there."

Leaning against the back of the toilet, she took a deep breath, then another, before pushing up her left sleeve past her elbow. That skin, too, was clear. Azrael rubbed her arm, hand trembling, then adjusted her clothing. She took another breath, then got to her feet. After one final glance in the mirror, she left the bathroom once more.

Trixie and Chloe were on the couch watching a movie, but Azrael moved to join Mazikeen at the breakfast bar. The demon was nearly finished her cake. "This is good," she said, though a little grudgingly.

"Thanks," Azrael replied. She added, without preamble, "I want to tell him."

Mazikeen looked skeptical, her slashed eyebrow lifting. "You sure about that, Tiny Death?"

Azrael's eyes widened, and she tilted her head toward Chloe and Trixie. "You're seriously calling me that? With them in the room?"

"They're not paying attention," Maze replied dismissively. "So why tell him now, after all this time?"

Azrael picked up her fork and pulled her plate closer. "You're okay with me telling? I wanted to check first. Don't want to get on your bad side, especially in my current state." She waved the fork at herself, then poked at her own cake.

"Maybe you're not so stupid after all," Maze commented, smirking. "It's fine, though. I was just doing my job. He won't be pissed off at _me_."

"Gee, thanks," Azrael muttered. "As for why..." She hesitated over her answer, then shot a quick sidelong look at the demon. "So yesterday my mother hit me - left a bruise, just here." She touched the spot on her cheek."

Maze used her finger to scoop up the last of the frosting from her plate. "Well, we both know that you're shit at ducking," she observed, licking the frosting from her finger. "Even before you ended up in that body."

Azrael looked sharply at the demon, then over at the two on the couch: still watching the movie. "Yes, I know that, thank you. Maybe you can teach me," she added, with a touch of sarcasm, "and then I'll figure out how to duck."

"Good idea," Maze agreed. She nodded at Azrael's plate. "You going to finish that?"

Azrael considered her cake, then shook her head and slid the plate to Maze. "To get to my point-"

"Finally." Maze started on the last of Azrael's cake.

Azrael sighed. "Mom came over here this afternoon. She-" She lowered her voice. "She healed it. Not just the bruise; I had a cut on my knee, and it's gone. And the scar from, well... it's gone."

Maze looked impressed. "There was a scar?"

Azrael nodded, a little impatient. "Did you miss the whole healing thing?"

"No." Maze finished Azrael's cake, visibly pondered more, then shook her head. "So Momma's getting her powers back, huh? Yeah, Lucifer will want to know about it. Okay, let's go."

Azrael's eyes widened and she swallowed. "What, right _now_?" She glanced over to Chloe and Trixie, then back to Maze. "On the motorcycle?" She hesitated, then asked, brows lowering in suspicion, "Are you trying to tempt me?"

Maze smirked, "And it's working, right, TD?" With an eyeroll, she added, "It's just a ride on a motorcycle. Your father can't object to that. You're paranoid."

"You'd be surprised what my father could object to," Azrael observed. Maze just looked at her, and Azrael shook her head. "Okay, maybe you wouldn't."

"Hey, Decker," Maze called, and Chloe paused the movie, turning. "I'm taking the kid back to Lux. She wants to talk to Lucifer."

"Kid, really?" Azrael murmured.

"Look in a mirror, TD," Maze replied. "as far as they know, that's what you are."

After farewells had been made, including a promise to Trixie to get together again soon, Maze and Azrael made their way back to Lux. The club had not yet opened, and Lucifer sat at the bar. By prior arrangement, Maze moved to the other end of the bar, reaching to pour a drink. Azrael, though, sat near Lucifer, one stool between them.

"Decided to come back, did you?" Lucifer queried, though not without a curious look for Maze.

Azrael put her backpack on the bar next to her and rummaged in it a moment before pulling out a Tupperware container. She put the container on the bar and nudged it toward Lucifer, expression tight and a little wary.

Lucifer, brows lifting, took the Tupperware. "A bribe? Unnecessary, but thank you." He opened the container and the rich, near-intoxicating chocolate aroma spilled out as the thick wedge of cake was revealed. The top was decorated with a paper drawing taped to a toothpick: a devil, complete with horns, tail, and pitchfork.

Azrael ducked her head, but couldn't quite hide her smile. "Trixie's idea," she explained, sending a sidelong look at her brother, gauging his reaction.

"Well, that's not accurate at all." Lucifer's protest was mild, and he added, "At least you saved me some cake. Wasn't sure you would, all things considered." He turned to face his sister and queried, "Are you all right, then? The detective said Mum nearly knocked you off your feet."

Azrael nodded, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. "I'm okay. Thanks."

"Slapped the temper right out of you, did she? I'll have to remember that, next time you get like that," Lucifer added, his tone deceptively light.

With a brief shake of her head, Azrael said, "I wish you wouldn't. It was... profoundly unpleasant."

Lucifer leaned closer, studying Azrael's face. "Doesn't seem to have done you any lasting harm, though. It looked a lot worse last night."

In response to Lucifer's motion, Azrael edged back. "Wait," she said suddenly. "Last night. Were you really in Trixie's room? I thought that was a dream."

Lucifer nodded, confirming his presence. "You looked... cute."

"I did not!" Azrael protested. She shook her head, then, looking like she was making an effort to relax. "Look," she began, "about yesterday..."

Lucifer waited. Azrael shifted in her seat, but didn't speak.

With an exasperated sound from the other end of the bar, Maze called, "This will go a lot more quickly if you actually talk to him, TD." She slid a drink down the bar and Azrael caught it without looking, then glanced down at it in surprise.

"TD?" Lucifer queried.

Azrael sighed. "Tiny Death."

"Sounds like some vile illness."

"I'm not telling her that," Azrael murmured. "That may be her intent."

Lucifer raised his voice enough to carry. "Maze, are you going to join us?"

Maze poured another drink, this one for herself. "Not yet."

Lucifer turned back to his sister.

Azrael considered her drink for a moment, then tossed it back, with a grimace for its strength. She took a deep breath, then spoke slowly, carefully. "It looks like there are maybe some things that we just can't talk about." Lucifer started to protest, but Azrael shook her head. "You lost your temper," she explained, with a vague gesture toward Lucifer's eyes. "It was one thing for you to do that when I was, well, in my previous incarnation, but now?" Her shoulders lifted slightly, not quite a shrug. "Fragile mortal body. So I'll be more careful. I'm sorry that I upset you."

Lucifer looked at Azrael for a long moment, his expression serious. "Rae, I wouldn't have hurt you, even if you'd stayed."

Still choosing her words carefully, Azrael observed, "Recent experience suggests that prudence is the better course here."

Lucifer shook his head, expression frustrated. "No," he said sharply. "Rae, you can talk to me. You don't need to... to _coddle_ me, like I'm an infant."

Azrael gave her brother a long look. "Okay," she said slowly, turning to catch Maze's eye. The demon swung her legs over to land on the other side of the bar, moving to join the siblings.

"Have you suborned my demon?" Lucifer queried, brows lifting.

With another headshake, Azrael replied, "Mazikeen does what she wants."

"Damn straight," Maze agreed.

"Anyway," Azrael said, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "Mom came by today, while I was at Chloe's place." Seeing the look from Maze, she amended, "Chloe and Mazikeen's place."

Lucifer rocked back a bit on his stool. "I told her to fix things with you, but I didn't intend for her to do anything so quickly," he admitted. "Though she left me the oddest voicemail - something about noodles - that suddenly makes a little more sense."

"Luci, could you focus, please?" Azrael's voice was mild. "The reason my face looks better is that Mom healed it. She just touched me and... it was incredible."

Maze murmured, "I never thought it would happen to me..." Smirking at Azrael's irritated look, she drawled, "Not my fault you're making it sound like porn." Seeing the siblings' near-identical expressions of disgust, she exhaled a short bark of laughter.

Azrael rubbed her eyes, then continued the motion to pinch the bridge of her nose before turning to look at Lucifer.

"So she healed a bruise," he said thoughtfully. "That would have been child's play for her, back in the day. Now, though..."

Azrael hesitated. Maze, with an exasperated huff, poured her another drink. "Is that your solution to everything?" Azrael queried, though she did pull the glass closer.

"The only one _you'd_ be willing to try," Maze replied archly.

Azrael closed her eyes for a moment, perhaps counting to ten, then turned to her brother. "Remember how I'm not coddling you, and you're not, well, smiting me?"

"I don't remember that bit, but go ahead," Lucifer replied.

Azrael shifted on her seat. Perhaps coincidentally, that put just a bit more space between herself and her brother. "Remember how I hadn't been by to visit in a while, back when you were in Hell? Well, there's actually a reason for that."

Lucifer's brows lifted. "Though you said you lost track of time. You do tend to do that, after all."

"Right," Azrael agreed quickly. "I did say that, and it's absolutely the truth. Just not quite all of the truth."

Lucifer waited out his sister's apparent struggle for words with visibly fraying patience. Finally, Mazikeen poured him a drink and explained, "She tried to get in to see Mommy Dearest. Almost made it, too, but I stopped her."

"You took on the Angel of Death and won?" Lucifer queried, sounding impressed. "Bravo, Maze." Noting the rather indignant look he was receiving from his sister, Lucifer turned to her. "I seem to recall asking you not to have any contact with Mother."

"You did," Azrael agreed, her expression smoothing to wariness.

Lucifer inclined his head. "And yet you did it anyway?"

Azrael nodded. She flicked a quick look to Maze, then, with a look that implied that future-Azrael would likely regret her actions, gulped her drink. "Brother," she said, her voice quiet but intent, "I understand that you didn't want to be around her, but she's my mother, too. I needed to see her."

Lucifer explained, in a sing-song voice that was a little too patient, "But she was in Hell, Azrael. You don't get visitors in Hell."

Maze snagged a nearby container of cocktail peanuts and took a handful, watching with all apparent amusement.

"Lucifer, please don't condescend to me. Even though I look young, you know I'm-" Azrael cut off her words and dropped her gaze a moment, taking a deep breath. "The point of this ridiculous confession is that Mazikeen left a reasonably gruesome scar on my arm, and it's gone as well. Mom healed it without even knowing that it was there. I'm... well, I'm not really sure what it means, but it must mean something."

Lucifer listened with compressed lips, then turned to Mazikeen. "You marked my sister?"

Maze shrugged, unconcerned, and took another handful of peanuts. "An arm. It was nothing. Did you _want_ her to get to your mother?"

After a shrug of acknowledgement, Lucifer turned back to Azrael, asking, "Why didn't you go to Raphael? Our brother could have seen to it."

"I did," Azrael replied quietly. "He'd been instructed to leave the scar. A reminder, I suppose."

"Wow," Maze said brightly. "Your dad really is a dick, isn't he?"

What Azrael did not say could have filled a book. After a rather profound pause, she turned to her brother. "Make of this what you will," she said, sounding tired. "I'm going up." She slid down from her seat, wobbling a little as she landed.

Lucifer was on his feet in a flash, bracing Azrael and helping her regain her balance. "Right, I'll walk you up."

For a moment, it looked like Azrael would refuse, but then she nodded. "Thanks. Those drinks were strong. Oh - don't forget the cake," she added. "If you leave it here, Mazikeen will eat it."

Maze did not deny it. "It's good cake. We done here, TD?"

As Lucifer collected his baked goods, Azrael carefully pulled on her backpack. "Yes, thank you," she replied.

Lucifer took his sister's arm, guiding her up the stairs and then into the elevator. When they reached the penthouse, Azrael moved to sit on the couch, pulling off the backpack and letting it drop to the ground.

Lucifer moved to join her. "I have some things to say to you." With a brief smile, he added, "Will you remember them?"

"I'm not so bad off as all that," Azrael replied, sitting up straight, expression serious.

Lucifer studied his sister for a moment. "I'm still not used to you being... this," he said, with a gesture indicating her form.

"Try living it," Azrael replied, with a wry little smile. "I've finally stopped doing a double-take when I catch my reflection. Well, mostly."

"Fair point." Lucifer continued his regard of his sister, long enough that she began to look uncomfortable.

"If you ask me what I desire," Azrael said, mimicking Lucifer's hypnotic tone, "I'm taking back the cake. Plus, you already know."

"Taking back a gift is rude," Lucifer protested. "Besides, you don't even like chocolate."

Azrael agreed, with an ironic smile, "I'm more of an angel food fan, yes."

"Of course you are." Lucifer returned the smile, though his expression grew serious. "Why didn't you just use your blade on Maze, back in Hell?" he asked finally.

Azrael shifted back against the couch. "I didn't have it," she admitted. "I'd stopped taking it there... oh, I don't know how long ago. Worried about it getting into the wrong hands. It's kind of ironic, though; I'm pretty sure that I was in Hell when Uriel took my blade." Speaking just a little more slowly, she added, "I wouldn't have used it, though, even if I'd had it."

Curious, Lucifer queried, "Whyever not? Seems like it would have solved your problem."

Azrael shook her head. "In the short term, yes, but destroying Mazikeen, uh, would not have endeared me to you." After a brief hesitation, she added, with a touch of chagrin, "And I wouldn't have wanted to take her from you. You had few enough comforts in Hell." Shoulders lifting, she added, "As it turns out, I'm glad I didn't."

Startled, Lucifer asked, "Are you and Maze friends now?"

Expression dubious, Azrael replied, "Friend-ly, more like. Sort of. She makes jokes at my expense; I use her for her motorcycle. Fair trade, I guess."

"Well, as long as you're not actively trying to murder each other, that's good," Lucifer observed.

Azrael nodded. "She'd win," she said succinctly.

Lucifer chuckled, but didn't deny the statement. "I spoke with Mum last night, by the way. Care to explain why the detective thinks that she's my stepmother?"

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Azrael explained, "I didn't specifically mention your relationship with Mom, just mine. Chloe showed up right about the time things went off the rails with Mom. It wasn't my best moment. I guess she drew her own conclusions, there, and I... let her. She wouldn't have believed me if I'd told the truth, anyway."

"Fair point," Lucifer agreed. "And now she seems less inclined to think that Mum and I have had sex, so it's helpful."

"Ew," Azrael said. Then, with profound disgust, she added, " _EW_."

"Quite," Lucifer concurred. Considering his sister thoughtfully, he added, "Mum said she was there when you spoke with dear old Dad on my behalf, way back when. Did you really yell at him?"

Azrael ducked her head. "Well, yes. I would have gone on, but Uri-" She paused and cast a glance at her brother, who gestured for her to continue. "He hauled me out of the room. Said the pattern was changing, but he wouldn't tell me to what. Nothing good, I'm sure. "

"Well," Lucifer said quietly. "Thank you, little sister. I don't know that anyone else has stuck up for me to him."

For once, Azrael met Lucifer's gaze fully, her smile lighting her face. "You're welcome, Luci. I just, well, I wish I could have done more."

"I'm not sure what could have been done, not at that point," Lucifer said.

Azrael nodded, and glanced away, then back to Lucifer. "Are we... all right?" she asked tentatively. "After yesterday?"

"Of course," Lucifer replied, with a smile. "I'm not one to hold a grudge." Catching Azrael look of utter disbelief, he clarified, "That's for our parents."

Expression clearing, Azrael nodded and got to her feet. "I'm going to turn in, I think."

"It's early yet," Lucifer suggested, brows lifting slightly.

"It's been a challenging couple of days," Azrael replied. With a self-deprecating smile, she added, "And this body doesn't always keep up as I'd like. Plus, I'm pretty sure that wading through Trixie's Snapchats is going to take a while." She leaned down and gave Lucifer a quick hug. "Goodnight, brother," she said, tossing a shy smile over her shoulder as she departed.

"Goodnight, little sister," Lucifer replied, a hint of wonder in his expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up this particular story, though there is more to come in the series, including appearances from other angelic siblings. 
> 
> I'm always up for feedback. :)


End file.
